Forum:Abandoned wiki.
For special and PBS Community Users: I don't want you to mess up the wiki. Including you 108.45.167.199 (Who will no longer be touching this wiki). I'm not kidding, I'm serious! If you still want to mess up the article/wiki. THERE'S NO EXCUSE! I know the PBS community users left the PBS fandom, But don't delete this! Not some other people are going to leave fandom for what they like. They have the rights to upload. INFO: These are the fanmade PTV Park stations made by these users. These are the bumpers and the station IDs that have 4 versions and 1 of the version that is similar to PTV Park, also now called PTV Place. Credit to many people online for all of these! Station List (UNDER CONSTRUCTION) CPNS: All of them. Jay Public Broadcasting: Blimp, Rocketship, Greetings, Pernel and P-Pet, Polly's Magic Trick, Basketball. KATP In Alexander City: Submarine. KDPT In Danny City: Blimp, Dinosaur, Greetings, Rocketship, Submarine, Train, Truck, Wild West. MFLT: Blimp, Dinosaur, Greetings, Rocketship, Violin, Van, Picnic, Train. Microsoft Public Television Network: Graffiti, Hot Air Balloon, Polly's Magic Trick, Submarine, Truck, Pernel and P-Pet. RNQL In Kansas & Illinois: Blimp, Dinosaur, Pianissimo's Piano Performance, Polly's Magic Trick, Rocketship, Train, Violin, Outside Screen At PTV Park. WGAC in GoAnimate City: Basketball, Blimp, Dinosaur, Greetings, Hot Air Balloon, Rocketship, Submarine, Train, Truck. WKPT: Train. WJPB in Jeffersonvile: Dinosaur. WJPT: Dinosaur, Truck. WPLT: Dinosaur, Hot Air Balloon. WXNC in Xtranormal City: Basketball, Blimp, Dinosaur, Greetings, Hot Air Balloon, Rocketship, Submarine, Train, Truck, Van. WVGT: Rocketship, Local. WXBT: Blimp, Greetings, Dinosaur, Hot Air Balloon, Rocketship, Train, Truck, Submarine, Basketball. WPST: Train, Truck. WPDA: Basketball, Blimp, Dinosaur, Greetings, Hot Air Balloon, Submarine, Truck. Roblox Public Broadcasting: Blimp, Polly's Magic Trick, Pianissimo's Piano Performance, Graffiti, Hot Air Balloon, Tugboat, Train, Submarine. HPTN in Hangouts: Basketball, Train. WMQV in Roblox City: Local/ Scratch Public Television: Graffiti, Truck, Train, Blimp, Hot Air Balloon. WPPT in Plotagon City: Train. WMSN: Local. TNT (Tennessee National Television): Travis. MET (Montana Educational Television): Susie-Choo. KFPT in Filmora: Blimp, Hot Air Balloon. HVPB in Handville: Train, Polly's Magic Trick, Submarine, Picnic. WASU in Asus State University: Wild West WKPB in KineMaster City: Greetings, Hot Air Balloon, Submarine WZIO in Vizio: Local KOPT in Oovoo: Train, Pianissimo's Piano Performance. WEPB in Evertoon: Polly's Magic Trick, Local. Minecraft Public Television: Hot Air Balloon, Submarine, Train, Greetings, Truck, Graffiti, Picnic, Pianissimo's Piano Performance, Wild West, Blimp, Dinosaur. Noble Mattox Public Television: Dinosaur, Train, Truck, Blimp, Hot Air Balloon. KNIT in Nintendo City: Local. WSMT in Smule City: Truck, Dinosaur, Blimp, Hot Air Balloon, Train. WYQD: Blimp, Violin, Outer Space, Submarine, Tugboat, Airplane, Banana Boat. AMPT in Amazon: Local NAPT in Ella City: Blimp, Picnic, Submarine, Graffiti, Train, Hot Air Balloon, Dinosaur, Truck, Pianissimo's Piano Performance, Polly's Magic Trick, Wild West, Basketball. WGAT in Gateway: Blimp, Submarine. WQIT: Local, Polly's Magic Trick. Sony Public Television: Blimp, Graffiti, Wild West, Dinosaur. WERT: Dinosaur. WDSC in Disney City: Submarine, Picnic, Earth. WPFW in Paris: Blimp, Graffiti, Train, Truck, Wild West. WVIE in Venice: Blimp, Hot Air Balloon, Truck. KCAT in Catsville: Local. WFNF in Five Nights At Freddy's: Polly's Magic Trick, Pianissimo's Piano Performance. WOTP in O-Town: Basketball. WWOT in Wayouttatown: Dinosaur. WBKP in Bikini Bottom: Submarine. WNBP in Nearburg: Train. KRET: Blimp, Truck, Train, Hot Air Balloon, Rocketship, Greetings. APTN in Apple Devices: Greetings, Rocketship. DSBG: Rocketship, Train. WSTP in New Dakota: Local. WPFP: Train, Truck. DSETN: Local, Greetings. (Local Fundings Only) KAZT in Andieezone: Truck, Greetings, Dinosaur, Blimp, Hot Air Balloon, Polly's Magic Trick, Pianissimo's Piano Performance, Train, Submarine, Rocketship, Wild West. WDPT in Dell: Local. WPIT in Pintrest: Rocketship. WCST in Comcast: Train, Wild West, Greetings. WSRT in Sprint: Local. WATT in AT&T: Wild West. WVZT in Verzion: Blimp, Hot Air Balloon, Greetings, Wild West, Dinosaur. Samsung Public Television: Local, Blimp, Wild West. GMPT: Local. APTV in Android: Hot Air Balloon. WEPU in Slivani Island: Picnic. WGQK in Wyoming: Around PTV Park. WXXC in Xtra Xylo City: Basketball, Dinosaur, Hot Air Balloon, Rocketship. WTPB (Texas): Pernell and P-Pet at PTV Park, Train. Toshiba Public Broadcasting: Truck. KKCP In Kitn City: Around PTV Park, Basketball, Blimp, Dinosaur, Greetings, Hot Air Balloon, Polly's Magic Trick, Pianissimo's Piano Performance, Train, Truck, Submarine, Rocketship, Wild West, Outer Space. CPN: Local. Go!PBS: Hot Air Balloon. Rhory Public Television: Airplane, Dump Truck, Blimp, Banana Boat, Truck, Dancing, Banana Boat, Slanted Graffiti, Outside Screen At PTV Park, Van, Rocketship (also in Rare version), Submarine, Pernel and P-Pet at PTV Park, Picnic, Tugboat, Painter. Dunciland University Television (now PBS Dunciland): Rocketship (Rare Version). WNMX: Train. WFBX: All of them expect Wild West. KNQL: Outside Screen at PTV Park, The Puzzle Place ident. KLQU In Canada: Rocketship, Submarine, Van, Island. Hillingdon Public Television: Background Bumper, Forrest, Cable Car. WDSN In Dannyville: Forrest. WeVideo PBS: Rocketship, Submarine, Outer Space, Fireworks, Mount Rushmore, Van, Daisy Field, Forrest, Antartica, SunFlower. WDGV in North Dakota: hi pinky (city version), Train, Submarine (old and rare version), Rocket (original and rare version) Desert, Basketball, Around PTV park, Truck, Tractor, Blimp (original version), Underwater, Dump Truck, Picnic, Hot air balloon, Easter island, Big flower, daisy field, Sidewalk, Van, Local, Forest, Island (station id version), Airplane, Tugboat, Parnell and P-pet, Dinosaur, Sunflower, Paint, TV in outer space, Mount Rushmore, Cable car, Polly's magic trick, Pianissimo's Piano Preformance, Paige, Blimp (original and rare version) Elmore Public Television: Airplane, Around PTV Park, Basketball, Blimp, Greetings, Hot Air Balloon, Pianissimo's Piano Performance, Submarine (original and rare version), Train, Street/Van, Rocketship (original and rare version), Truck, Tugboat, Forest View, Forest, Tractor, Daisy Field, Huge Sunflower, Blimp (Version 2), Front Buildings, Buoy. Fanmade Station Identifications ' The Original PTV Park shows that kind of idents. Airplane (1995-1997) An airplane is seen with the station logo on it. Stations: WYQD In Carson City, Rhory Public Television,WDGV in North Dakota, Elmore Public Television. Screen Shot 2018-01-29 at 1.14.38 PM.png|WYQD (1997; Low Quality)|link=https://youtu.be/ArJt6vnBKUk?t=75 Screen Shot 2018-02-04 at 2.20.50 PM.png|Rhory Public Television (1998)|link=https://youtu.be/Lqf5hyr1RFM?t=89 PTV Park Station ID - Airplane (Mid 1998-2000 KQNL-TV) 0-3 screenshot.png|KQNL (Mid 1999-2000)|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OnNACIbfLEg Around PTV Park (1993-1998) This station id shows the p-pals on PTV park. WGOK In Wyoming, WDGV in North Dakota, Elmore Public Television. Screen Shot 2017-12-02 at 11.51.44 PM.png|WGQK (1993)|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eYAxAf5cMOg Basketball (1993-1998) The P-Pals are having a game of basketball. WGAC, WXNC, Hangouts Public Television Network, WOTP, WXXC In Xtro Xylo City, WDGV in North Dakota. Screen Shot 2017-09-09 at 5.35.27 PM.png|WGAC (1996)|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IW8CruDV7Uo Screen Shot 2017-09-09 at 5.35.35 PM.png|WXNC (1995)|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=939St_yab7s IMG 6572.JPG|HPTN (1998) Screen Shot 2017-12-19 at 5.15.16 PM.png|WXXC (1998)|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vamQzzzlvNg Blimp (1993-1998) You see a blimp with the station logo on it. WGAC, RNQL In Kansas and Illinois, Jay Broadcasting System, WVZT In Verizon, WPLU In Saladsburg Island, Noble Mattox Public Television, WYQD In Carson City, Geauga Public Television, Rhory Public Television, WFBX, WDGV in North Dakota, EliNery Public Television. Screen Shot 2017-09-09 at 5.44.16 PM.png|WGAC (1995)|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QhhTPQK3OQY Screen Shot 2017-09-09 at 9.59.21 PM.png|RNQL (1998)|link=https://youtu.be/HoO96WorFY0?t=1m34s Screen Shot 2017-09-09 at 8.19.25 PM.png|Jay Broadcasting System (1998)|link=https://youtu.be/tnlTZ_SLAtk?t=53 IMG_6624.JPG|WVZT (1997) Screen Shot 2017-10-11 at 4.48.30 PM.png|WPLU (1996)|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HmDgUeDED-k IMG_7116.JPG|Noble Mattox Public Television (1997) Screen Shot 2017-12-25 at 7.57.23 PM.png|WYQD (1997; Low Quality)|link=https://youtu.be/7TvbRIhC0Bc GPTV_(DNPBS)_1996_PBS_P-Pals_blimp_ID.png|Geauga Public Television (DNPBS; 1996) Screen Shot 2018-02-04 at 2.15.30 PM.png|Rhory Public Television (1994)|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lqf5hyr1RFM WFBX 11 Blimp (1998).png|WFBX (1998) Blimp (1994).png|WFBX (1994) ept blimp 2000.PNG|EPT Blimp (2000) (RARE) EPTV Blimp.png|EPTV (EPTB, 1996) 3 Xbox Public Television PTV Park Commercials 6-43 screenshot.png|Xbox Public Television (199?)|link=https://youtu.be/uLh2DKthl00?t=403 PTV Park Station ID - Blimp (KALV-TV Early 1995).png|KALV (Early 1995)|link=https://youtu.be/L6b_TOsc_3g?t=111 Dinosaur (1995-1998) A dinosaur is seen with the station logo on it. Stations: KDPT In Danny City, RNQL In Kansas & Illinois, WJPB in Jeffsonville, WDGV in North Dakota, WPLT, WGAC, WWOT, WXNC, WXXC, KKCP, WXBT, WPDA, Minecraft Public Television, Noble Mattox Public Television, WSMT, NAPT, Sony Public Television, WERT, KAZT, WVZT, WXXC, Geauga Public Television. Screen Shot 2017-09-09 at 6.05.22 PM.png|KDPT (1995)|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NCM-jNRd_Yc Screen Shot 2017-09-09 at 6.19.39 PM.png|WGAC (1995)|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_ugQoE3qCgI Screen Shot 2017-09-09 at 6.20.24 PM.png|WJPB (1998?)|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zowH8AxTTQM Screen Shot 2017-09-09 at 6.20.39 PM.png|RNQL (1996)|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nmO31y-XsNE Screen Shot 2017-09-09 at 7.04.01 PM.png|WPLT (1996)|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SbmHtshXboY Screen Shot 2017-09-09 at 6.19.53 PM.png|WXNC (1998)|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qz976_Wopeg Screen Shot 2017-09-22 at 7.17.09 AM.png|WJPT (1998)|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zx6Y95LEQKw IMG_7120.JPG|Noble Mattox Public Television (1997) Screen Shot 2017-12-19 at 5.15.28 PM.png|WXXC (1996)|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XZ0CzNFqzpo GPTV_(DNPBS)_1996_PBS_P-Pals_dinosaur_ID.png|Geauga Public Television (DNPBS; 1996) PTV Park ID - Dinosaur (XBOX PTV 199?).png|Xbox Public Television (199?)|link=https://youtu.be/uLh2DKthl00?t=132 Greetings (1993-1998) Pinky decides to greet all of her friends while holding a piece of cardboard. Stations: KDPT In Danny City, WXNC, WGAC, KKCP, WXBT, WPDA, WKPB, Minecraft Public Television, KRET, APTN, DSETN, KAZT, WCST, WVZT, Jay Public Broadcasting, WFBX, Elmore Public Television, WDGV in North Dakota. Screen Shot 2017-09-09 at 7.21.00 PM.png|KDPT (1995)|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i3JrphbhWf0 Screen Shot 2017-09-09 at 7.21.14 PM.png|WXNC (1997)|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zm7xWaglPrc Screen Shot 2017-09-09 at 7.21.33 PM.png|WGAC (1997)|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WGAvqW5XRZk bandicam 2018-02-06 23-59-34-823.png|Jay Public Broadcasting (1995) PBS Kids Station ID - Greetings (Mid 1999 WYQD-TV; Low Quality) screenshot.png|WYQD (Mid 1999; Low Quality)|link=https://youtu.be/7NgOQ7O5Lu4?t=154 PTV Park ID - P-Pals in Town (KOAC-TV Mid 7:6:1999).png|KOAC (Mid 7/6/1999)|link=https://player.vimeo.com/video/306662684 Hot Air Balloon (1993 - 1998) Two P-pals go in a hot air balloon. Stations: WGAC, WXNC, KDPT, WPLT in Plotagon City, RPTV, MFLT, Microsoft Public Television, WKPB, WXXC, KKCP, WXBT, WPDA, Roblox Public Television, Scratch Public Television, KFPT, WKPB, Minecraft Public Television, WDGV in North Dakota, Noble Mattox Public Television, WSMT, NAPT, WVIE, KRET, KAZT, WVZT, APTV, KKCP, Go!PBS, Rhory Public Television. Screen Shot 2017-09-09 at 8.06.17 PM.png|KDPT (1995)|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2Xl51oFBMO0 Screen Shot 2017-09-09 at 7.56.44 PM.png|WXNC (1995)|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z9a1ZYz_I4s Screen Shot 2017-09-09 at 8.05.21 PM.png|WGAC (1995)|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DUDvlWvXfIg Screen Shot 2017-09-10 at 9.11.52 AM.png|WPLT (1997)|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zXWN_GqO_co IMG_6623.JPG|Roblox Public Television (1997) Screen Shot 2017-12-01 at 8.01.34 PM.png|Microsoft Public Television Network (Unknown Year)|link=https://youtu.be/fTfO3SkUUqM?t=37s IMG_7114.JPG|MFLT (1996) IMG_7115.JPG|Noble Mattox Public Television (1997) Screen Shot 2017-12-17 at 3.42.21 PM.png|WKPB (1995)|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oVy6tXBm5TA Screen Shot 2017-12-19 at 5.14.22 PM.png|WXXC (1999)|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qDxfbTKJ-ZQ Screen Shot 2018-01-01 at 3.24.26 PM.png|KQNL (1998)|link=https://youtu.be/Xv0-EPBNgn0?t=51 Screen Shot 2018-01-28 at 12.15.55 PM.png|Go!PBS (1999)|link=https://youtu.be/Ub-FH2Aa980?t=141 Rhory Public Television 1st ID (Mid 1998).png|Rhory Public Television (1998)|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f12OuuBjDbQ EPTV HAB.png|Elmore Public Television (1995) WFBX HAB (V1).png|WFBX (1994?/1995?) WFBX HAB V2.png|WFBX (1998) Pernell and P-Pet at PTV Park (1993 - 1998) Pernell is playing with his yo-yo and P-Pet is running around. Stations: WTPB, Minecraft Public Television Network, KKCP, Rhory Public Television. Screen Shot 2017-10-11 at 4.13.33 PM.png|WTPB (1997) Screen Shot 2017-12-17 at 3.42.09 PM.png|Microsoft Public Television Network (1995) Screen Shot 2018-02-04 at 6.47.40 PM.png|Rhory Public Television (Unknown year)|link=https://youtu.be/-tq7op7yZq4?t=26 Pianissimo's Piano Performance (1993-1998) Pianissimo walks to the stage and plays the piano. Stations: RNQL In Kansas & Illinois, MFLT, KKCP, KOPT, Minecraft Public Television, NAPT, WFNF, KAZT, Geauga Public Television, Big Bent Public Television, WDGV. Screen Shot 2017-09-09 at 8.27.24 PM.png|RNQL (1998)|link=https://youtu.be/HoO96WorFY0?t=2m3s IMG_7113.JPG|MFLT (1995) GPTV_(DNPBS)_1996_PBS_P-Pals_piano_ID.png|Geauga Public Television (DNPBS; 1996) BPT-LPT-DVS_Piano_(90s) (1).png|Big Bent Public Television (KBPT; 1996) Picnic (1993-1998) Two P-pals are outside having a picnic. Stations: WEPU, WXNC, MFLT, NMPT, KKCP, Minecraft Public Television, NAPT, WDSC, WEPU, Rhory Public Television, WDGV in North Dakota, Geauga Public Television. Screen Shot 2017-11-26 at 8.53.05 PM.png|WEPU (1998; Low Quality)|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EOeHbtEs4lo&feature=youtu.be Screen Shot 2017-12-01 at 7.29.28 PM.png|WXNC (1997)|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UybImqlYLK8 IMG_7110.JPG|MFLT (1997) IMG_7122.JPG|Noble Mattox Public Television (1997) Screen Shot 2018-02-04 at 6.47.49 PM.png|Rhory Public Television (Unknown year)|link=https://youtu.be/-tq7op7yZq4?t=34 GPTV (DNPBS) 1996 PBS P-Pals picnic ID.png|Geauga Public Television (DNPBS; 1996) PTV - Picnic (WQCP).png|WQCP (October 9, 1998)|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iyL6xyvdJ4U&t=189s Rocketship (1995-1997) (Version 1) A rocket flies through the sky. Stations: KDPT In Danny City, WXNC, WGAC, RNQL In Kansas & Illinois, Jay Public Broadcasting, NMPT, WXXC, KKCP, WVGT, WXBT, KRET, APTN, DSBG, KAZT, WPIT, WTPB, Rhory Public Television, Geauga Public Television, WDGV in North Dakota, and Elmore Public Television. Screen Shot 2017-09-09 at 7.43.31 PM.png|WXNC (1997)|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zMrh8-dLUfQ Screen Shot 2017-09-09 at 7.43.46 PM.png|WGAC (1995)|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HU55YXj9-Xg Screen Shot 2017-09-09 at 7.44.17 PM.png|KDPT (1995)|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kK0wDb4e6LY Screen Shot 2017-12-19 at 5.10.29 PM.png|WXXC (1994 Version/Variant)|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lTcua5lTyoQ Screen Shot 2017-12-19 at 5.13.22 PM.png|WXXC (2000 Version/Variant)|link=https://youtu.be/lTcua5lTyoQ?t=47 RNQL (1998).png|RNQL (1998)|link=https://youtu.be/MsI8QiM-WoA?t=1m19s IMG_7118.JPG|Noble Mattox Public Television (1996) Screen Shot 2017-09-09 at 7.38.43 PM.png|Jay Broadcasting System (1998)|link=https://youtu.be/0Gs_M797mu0?t=1m44s Screen Shot 2017-12-19 at 5.13.13 PM.png|WXXC (1997 Version/Variant)|link=https://youtu.be/lTcua5lTyoQ?t=23 Screen Shot 2018-02-04 at 6.49.10 PM.png|Rhory Public Television (Version 1; Unknown year)|link=https://youtu.be/-tq7op7yZq4?t=69 Gptv7rocket.png|Geauga Public Television (DNPBS; Unknown Year) EPT Rocket ID Restored 1999.png|EPT (1999) (RARE) Submarine (1995-1997) (Version 1) A submarine is seen with the station's logo on it. Stations: KDPT In Danny City, WXNC, WGAC, KATP In Alexander City, WYQD in Carson City, WSDG in Disney City, WBKP, MPTN, NMPT, KKCP, WXBT, WPDA, HVPB, WKPB, Minecraft Public Television, NAPT in Ella City, WGAT in Gateway, WDSC, WBKP, KAZT, Roblox Public Television, WFBX, Elmore Public Television, WDGV in North Dakota, Elmore Public TV, WFBX. Screen Shot 2017-09-09 at 7.38.04 PM.png|KATP (1997)|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r-BHHRZJwNQ Screen Shot 2017-09-09 at 7.57.43 PM.png|WXNC (1997)|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qZcGDuz2Zlw Screen Shot 2017-09-09 at 10.09.25 PM.png|KDPT (1995)|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WCjp3zBBnAk Screen Shot 2017-09-09 at 10.10.47 PM.png|WGAC (1995)|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qovf8MstKIE Screen Shot 2017-11-24 at 9.49.47 PM.png|WYQD (1996; Low Quality)|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LrEOM2mj9eU IMG_6625.JPG|WBKP (1996) Screen Shot 2017-12-01 at 8.01.22 PM.png|MPTN (199?)|link=https://youtu.be/fTfO3SkUUqM?t=29s IMG_7121.JPG|Noble Mattox Public Television (1997) 2C311A31-74EA-4F81-A996-2116938F60D1.jpeg|Roblox Public Television (1997) Screen Shot 2018-02-04 at 6.47.10 PM.png|Rhory Public Television (Unknown year)|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-tq7op7yZq4 Screen Shot 2018-02-04 at 6.47.10 PM.png|Rhory Public Television (Unknown year)|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-tq7op7yZq4 EPTV Sub V1.png|EPTV (1997) WFBX Sub V1.png|WFBX (1994) WFBX Sub V1.jpg|WFBX (1998) Truck (1995 - 1997) A p-pal race with a truck. Stations: WGAC, WXNC, WNST, WJPT in Jeffersonville, WSMT, WMQT, Minecraft Public Television, Noble Mattox Public Television, NAPT, WPFW, KRET, WPFP, NMPT, Toshiba Public Television, KDPT, KKCP, Roblox Public Television, WDGV in North Dakota, Geauga Public Television, and Elmore Public Television. Screen Shot 2017-09-26 at 8.01.01 PM.png|WGAC (1995)|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=osBpoyFdzXM Screen Shot 2017-09-26 at 8.02.14 PM.png|WJPT (1993)|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-m05iZEkpIM Screen Shot 2017-09-26 at 8.04.53 PM.png|WXNC (1996)|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NP1fx19BEvE IMG_6626.JPG|WSMT (1996) Screen Shot 2017-12-01 at 7.27.15 PM.png|WMQV (1998; Low Quality)|link=https://youtu.be/PTrjUaNBOV8?t=35s Screen Shot 2017-12-01 at 7.57.17 PM.png|MPTN (199?)|link=https://youtu.be/fTfO3SkUUqM?t=1m10s IMG_7117.JPG|Noble Mattox Public Television (1997) Screen Shot 2017-12-17 at 3.45.43 PM.png|Toshiba Public Broadcasting (1995)|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pZsDEu-U8Ek Screen Shot 2017-12-27 at 9.12.01 AM.png|WNST (1994)|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OM7lOpDY9Fc A7EF4812-EA5F-46A9-913D-BF8D821C20FA.jpeg|Roblox Public Television (1997)|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NNoLKPFUldI WRPT_ID (199?) (2).png|Rhory Public Televsion (Unknown Year)|link=https://youtu.be/Lqf5hyr1RFM?t=12 PTV Park Station ID (1998 WYQD-TV).png|WYQD (1998)|link=https://youtu.be/EQaqRrN4wH4 GPTV_(DNPBS)_1996_PBS_P-Pals_truck_ID.png|Geauga Public Television (DNPBS; 1996) EPTV Truck.png|EPTV (1996) PTV ID - Truck (WQCP).png|WQCP (October 9, 1998)|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iyL6xyvdJ4U&t=178s 2019-04-13 (1).png|Elinery Public Television (Unknown Year) Train (1995-1998) A train outruns a P Pet. Only Stations: RNQL In Kansas & Illinois, KDPT In Danny City, WGAC, WXNC, WKPT, NMPT, KKCP, WPST, HPTN, Scratch Public Television, WPPT, WNBP, WMSN, HVPB, WKPB, KOPT, WEPB, Minecraft Public Television, WDGV in North Dakota, Noble Mattox Public Television, NAPT, WPFW, KRET, DSBG, WPFP, DSETN, KAZT, WCST, Roblox Public Television, Rhory Public Television, WTPB, WTFT, Elmore Public Television. Screen Shot 2017-09-09 at 10.13.59 PM.png|WXNC (1995)|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c6R70FPJjE4 Screen Shot 2017-09-09 at 10.14.17 PM.png|KDPT (1995)|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BoUk4U8KUqE Screen Shot 2017-09-09 at 10.14.28 PM.png|WGAC (1995)|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XvWniIkLZi4 RNQL (1997).png|RNQL (1997)|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kK3L86PUhOI Screen Shot 2017-11-27 at 7.44.34 PM.png|WKPT (1995)|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c49oGisJVho&list= IMG_7109.JPG|MFLT (1998) IMG_7119.JPG|Noble Mattox Public Television (1997) Screen Shot 2017-12-23 at 9.50.54 AM.png|WNMX (1997)|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DR_7vNDFEgE Screen Shot 2018-01-23 at 4.03.05 PM.png|WSMT (1997)|link=https://youtu.be/90QGFTkfYjo?t=34 Screen Shot 2018-01-24 at 5.27.49 PM.png|MPTN (1996)|link=https://youtu.be/PxxJUQb_TLg?t=36 A3E8B0A1-6001-4A85-BAC7-BF89111D288B.jpeg|Roblox Public Television (1997)|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PpVN0IrnuNc WRPT_ID (199?).png|Rhory Public Television (Unknown year)|link=https://youtu.be/Lqf5hyr1RFM?t=29 PTV Park Station ID (1997 WTPB-DT1).png|WTPB (1997)|link=https://youtu.be/zEeC1fJDOng?t=127 PTV Park ID - Train (WTFT-TV, E 1998).png|WTFT (1998) EPTV Train (late 1997).png|Elmore Public Television (1998) Wild West (1995-1998) The cowboy rides with his horse to go on an adventure. Stations: KDPT In Danny City, WASU, Minecraft Public Television, NAPT, Sony Public Television, WPFW, KAZT, WCST, WATT, Samsung Public Television, KKCP. Screen Shot 2017-09-10 at 8.31.15 AM.png|KDPT (1995)|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HB2cD81u6kQ Outer Space (1993 - 1998) Outer space shows a Floating TV along with the star and Saturn. Stations: WXXC, WYQD, KKCP, WDGV in North Dakota, and Rhory Public TV. Screen Shot 2017-12-20 at 9.43.18 PM.png|WXXC (2000)|link=https://youtu.be/qPW_ChnrEHA?t=36 Screen Shot 2017-12-25 at 7.56.49 PM.png|WYQD (1997)|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZTHH6SbryFI PTV Park Station ID - Outspace (1998 WRPT-TV).png|WRPT (1998)|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ovtdoc0Pcdg Tugboat (199?-1998) A Tugboat was seen with the station's logo on it and a P-Pal drive the boat. Station: WQYD In Carson City, Roblox Public Television, GKET In Iceland, and WDGV in north Dakota. Screen Shot 2018-01-20 at 5.03.42 PM.png|WYQD (1995)|link=https://youtu.be/sdfrD0GsCq4?t=73 Screen Shot 2018-02-03 at 5.55.22 PM.png|Roblox Public Television (1997)|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AaLvH7bHsyo Screen Shot 2018-02-04 at 6.48.56 PM.png|Rhory Public Television (Unknown year)|link=https://youtu.be/-tq7op7yZq4?t=59 EPTV Tugboat.png|Elmore Public Television (1996) PTV Park ID - TugBoat (GKET-TV, 1997).png|GKET (1997)|link=https://youtu.be/0f8CvNMYf3A?t=84 Tractor (199?-1998) A P-Pal is riding on a tractor. Station: Geuaga Public Television, Elmore Public Television, WFBX, and WDGV in north dakota. GPTV_(DNPBS)_1996_PBS_P-Pals_tractor_ID.png|Geuaga Public Television (DNPBS, 1996) EPTV Tractor.png|Elmore Public Television (1997) WFBX Tractor.png|WFBX (V1,1994) WFBX Tractor V2.jpg|WFBX (V2, 1998) 'Fanmade Station Identifications (Version 3) This version shows a sign, with P-Pals coming by, and more. Background Bumper The background bumper was shown. Sometimes it shows P-Pals moving the background bumper. Stations: Hillingdon Public Television, Rhory Public Television, WYQD In Carson City, and WDGV in North Dakota. PTV Place Program Break (Hillingdon Public Television _ 1998 KUDO TV) screenshot (2).png|Hillingdon Public Television (KUDO; 1998)|link=https://youtu.be/pYeUBJnSdXA?t=42 PTV Park WRPT Station ID Next Bumper - TV Show King 2 (Early 1998).png|Rhory Public Television (1998)|link= https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2gMWpjIxWsc PTV Park Program Break (1997 WYQD-TV; Low Quality) screenshot.png|WYQD (1997; Low Quality)|link=https://youtu.be/pYeUBJnSdXA?t=8 CPN_Station_ID_(PTV_Park).jpg|CPN (1995) 09B858D4-6C60-48DA-B1F9-D2C3DE7F0BB6.jpeg|WGDT (1997) XPTV 2(1993).png|Xbox Public Television (1993)|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tu1HI-WFqQs Clapperboard Polly was holding a clapperboard and sometimes she shows it. Stations: Hillingdon Public Television, WDGV in north Dakota. PTV Place Program Break (Hillingdon Public Television _ 1998 KUDO TV) screenshot (1).png|Hillingdon Public Television (KUDO; 1998)|link=https://youtu.be/pYeUBJnSdXA?t=100 'Fanmade Station Identifications (Version 4)' Another version of PTV Park, showing this time, not in animation, But this show the live action kids, scribble drawing and some type of mess in the blue background, and other more stuff. Dancing (1996?-1998) This is where it can be seen where the kids dancing. Station: Rhory Public Television. Screen Shot 2018-02-04 at 2.16.10 PM.png|Rhory Public Television (Unknown year)|link=https://youtu.be/Lqf5hyr1RFM?t=40 Slanted Graffiti (1996?-1998) This could be seen of faces out of stuff. Stations: Rhory Public Television, Minecraft Public Television. Screen Shot 2018-02-04 at 4.26.12 PM.png|Rhory Public Television (Unknown year)|link=https://youtu.be/Lqf5hyr1RFM?t=59 Screen Shot 2018-02-04 at 2.20.30 PM.png|Rhory Public Television (Version 2; Unknown year)|link=https://youtu.be/Lqf5hyr1RFM?t=76 'Fanmade Station Identifications (Version 5)' "PBS Kids" was rebrand in probably 1997, which shows some of the PTV transportation and some kind of animation of these idents and sometimes bumpers. Note: The submarine and rocketship were in this version 3. Street/Van (1998) This van was parked in a suburban area. Screen Shot 2018-01-04 at 7.48.19 PM.png|WXNC (Mid 2005)|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wu9UwrvYXDo Screen Shot 2018-01-09 at 8.58.40 PM.png|DSBG (1999)|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6ctf-FEh0gg Screen Shot 2018-01-09 at 8.59.06 PM.png|MPTN (1999)|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PajiYqEhEOg Screen Shot 2018-01-17 at 4.44.36 PM.png|Toshiba Public Broadcasting (Mid 1999)|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sp5Lhj6-cGk 866CCC42-42CC-4BD9-A543-04DD8FA11B87.jpeg|MFLT (Early 1999) Screen Shot 2018-02-04 at 6.48.43 PM.png|Rhory Public Television (Unknown year)|link=https://youtu.be/-tq7op7yZq4?t=44 PTV Park Station ID - Van (NBCPT Late 1997) screenshot.png|NBC Public Television (1997)|link=https://youtu.be/lEptrshSrI0 PTV Park Station ID - Van (1998 KLQU-TV).png|KLQU (1998)|link=https://youtu.be/p5WOAShOcmM?t=150 5B7FE5C0-A727-416D-A49A-32137769B668.jpeg|WDSN (1999) PTV Park Station ID - Street (1998 KUDO-TV).png|KUDA (1998)|link=https://youtu.be/LBtRyroKAA0?t=29 EPTV Van.png|Elmore Public Television (EPTA, 1998) PTV Park Schedule Bumper (2004 WeVideo PBS).png|WeVideo PBS (2004)|link=https://youtu.be/KwGq5rKFkhI?t=200 Screen Shot 2018-06-17 at 11.17.14 AM.png|WeVideo PBS (1999)|link=https://youtu.be/J-69QmXLt9c?t=52 PTV Park ID - Van (WQIA-TV 2002).png|WIQA (2002)|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SW8gkjw2MOE&t=5s PTV ID - Van (1999 KNQL-TV) .png|KQNL (1998)|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mf8QAtXRilw PTV Park Station ID - Van (Mid 1998-2000 KQNL-TV) 0-0 screenshot.png|KNQL (Mid 1999-2000)|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IP4ewx4zVdc PTV ID - Van (10 2000 WQCP-TV).png|WQCP (October 7, 2000)|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tLl1pXX7nIE&t=118s PTV Park Schedule Bumper - Sidewalk (1998-1999 WQCP-TV).png|WQCP (October 9, 1998)|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iyL6xyvdJ4U&t=5s PTV Park Local Funding - Suburban Area (WRPT-TV 6:12:2000).png|Rhory Public Television (June 12, 2000; Low Quality)|link=https://youtu.be/xKJcBEMXKRg?t=13 PBS Kids Program Break (early 2001 KDIP) 3-49 screenshot.png|KDIP (Early January 19, 2001)|link=https://youtu.be/FFr-9dnG7qo?list=LLhiOoHJ1jLKJ7Wnv0eVz1nw&t=218 PBS Kids Program Break (early 2005 KDIP) 0-52 screenshot.png|KDIP (Early January 30, 2005)|link=https://youtu.be/s2nqEWErYEY?list=LLhiOoHJ1jLKJ7Wnv0eVz1nw&t=50 PTV Park ID - Street (WAVN 1999).png|WAVN (Early - February 28, 1999)|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BSCe9EDRNLU&t=245s PTV Park ID - Van (WAVN 1999).png|WAVN (April 8, 1999)|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BSCe9EDRNLU&t=537s PTV Park Station ID - Street (EPT 1998).png|Elinery Public Television (2003)|link=https://youtu.be/dfJJURliikk Television (1994-1997) This can be seen on a screen is a station logo. Screen Shot 2018-02-07 at 2.55.07 PM.png|Rhory Public Television (1997)|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n9e3I3mx78w F634D14F-30C9-4620-AD5C-14CD57BF7AD0.jpeg|WGDT (1997) Skyscrapers (1994-1998) This is where it shows the building with an advertising banner with a station logo. Screen Shot 2018-02-07 at 8.00.36 PM.png|Rhory Public Television (1995)|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rQa0deB-YiE Dump Truck (Mid 1997-1999) A Dump truck can be seen with a station logo on it. Rhory Public Television 1st ID (Mid 1999).png|Rhory Public Television (Mid 1999 Version/Variant)|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7pBP2L9egwk Rhory Public Television 1st ID (Mid 1997).png|Rhory Public Television (Mid 1997 Version/Variant)|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4OmbGPba1dw PBS Kids Station ID - Dump Truck (January 4, 1999 WYQD-TV; Low Quality).png|WYQD (Low Quality; January 4, 1999)|link=https://youtu.be/y5HLbmrB05g?t=108 F88EFE5A-DD72-4969-9B13-DD4F6DE4705A.jpeg|WXNC (2001) Antartica (1998) The setting can be seen. PTV Park Program Break (1998 WYQD-TV) screenshot.png|WYQD (1998)|link=https://youtu.be/EQaqRrN4wH4?t=41 94B6B76C-2373-43BF-930C-69EED116A89E.jpeg|WXNC (2001) PTV Park Station ID - Antartica (1999 WeVideo PBS).png|WeVideo PBS (2000?)|link=https://youtu.be/J-69QmXLt9c?t=94 Daisy Field The possibly same setting of Barney ID. PTV Park Program Break - BNTSG (1998 WYQD-TV).png|WYQD (1998)|link=https://youtu.be/EQaqRrN4wH4?t=55 Huge Sunflower (1998) The Huge Sunflower was seen. PBS Kids Local Funding Bumper - Huge SunFlower (Mid 1999 WYQD-TV; Low Quality) .png|WYQD (1999)|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7NgOQ7O5Lu4&t=154s PTV Park Station ID - SunFlower (Remake) (1999 WeVideo PBS).png|WeVideo PBS (2000)|link=https://youtu.be/J-69QmXLt9c?t=104 PTV Park Station ID - Huge Sunflower (2000 WDGV-TV).png|WDGV (2000)|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Vc3cWA9myY&t=207s PTV - Flower (WQCP).png|WQCP (October 9, 1998)|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iyL6xyvdJ4U&t=54s PTV Park ID - Flower (2000 EPT).png|EPT (2000)|link=https://youtu.be/gSi3qlb_my4?t=17 XPTV (1993).png|Xbox Public Television (1998)|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UOPT9XJFRE0 Fireworks/Flag (Mid 1998) The fireworks light up in the sky behind the fence. Something a flag shows. C14ADACF-B462-41EA-85D8-0849CECF44EA.jpeg|WSMT (1998) PTV Park Station ID - Fireworks (1998 WeVideo PBS).png|WeVideo PBS (1998?)|link=https://youtu.be/J-69QmXLt9c?t=25 Forrest View/Cable Car (Mid 1998) The Forrest view can be seen, sometimes a cable car passes by. PTV Park Station ID - Cable Car (Mid 1998 WRPT-TV).png|Rhory Public Television (Mid 1998)|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0VlsQ26FhoI PTV Park Local Broadcast_ The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! (WRPT Mid 1999) screenshot.png|Rhory Public Television (Mid 1999; Local Funding)|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=agh_Fsl_ydY PTV Place Program Break (Hillingdon Public Television _ 1998 KUDO TV) screenshot.png|Hillingdon Public Television (KUDO; 1998)|link=https://youtu.be/pYeUBJnSdXA?t=92 385DEAD4-A7D5-4740-B36A-9AE5C11B2C28.jpeg|WXNC (2000) PTV Place Station ID - Cable Car (March 2, 2001 WQCP-TV).png|WQCP (April 2, 2001)|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=im7gfuzC5Kk&t=58s PTV Lineup - Forrest View (WQCP).png|WQCP (Early - February 2, 1999)|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iyL6xyvdJ4U&t=207s PTV Place Schedule Bumper - Forrest View (EPT May 3, 2011).png|Elinery Public Television (May 3, 2011)|link=https://youtu.be/UiOqmjauH6Q?t=134 Desert (1998-1999) A Setting of a Desert can be seen. PTV Park Local Funding - Desert (1998 KLQU-TV).png|KLQU (1998; Local Funding)|link=https://youtu.be/p5WOAShOcmM?t=47 B15B819E-B332-4102-82D0-2FE1B43639F1.jpeg|WXNC (1998) PTV Park Schedule Bumper - Desert (2001 WDGV-TV).png|WDGV (2001)|link=https://youtu.be/x9P7E5SbUA4?t=182 PBS Kids Program Break (WGAC 2000) screenshot.png|WGAC (2000)|link=https://youtu.be/8ORD9PlL-5o?t=49 PTV Park Schedule Bumper - Desert (Late 1998 WSMT-TV).png|WSMT (Late 1998)|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YsJJkS26UdM PTV Park Local Funding Bumper - Desert (1998 WTPB).png|WTPB (1998)|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EfEvZGecgPA Island/Arthur's Kind of Place (1998-1999) A same setting of the Arthur ID. PTV Park Station ID - Island (1998 KLQU-TV).png|KLQU (1998)|link=https://youtu.be/p5WOAShOcmM?t=39 PTV - Arthur (WQCP - Local Funding).png|WQCP (October 9, 1998)|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iyL6xyvdJ4U&t=60s Forrest (1998-1999) A setting of the Forrest was seen. PTV Park Station ID (WDSN 1999) screenshot.png|WDSN (1999)|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KBx_kt7R-Xk PTV Place Station ID - Forrest (Hillingdon Public TV, 1998 KUDO-TV).png|KUDO (1998)|link=https://youtu.be/pYeUBJnSdXA 8EC012C6-9A76-4F1B-BE9F-A05FFB811102.jpeg|WXNC (2003) PTV Park Station ID - Forrest (1999 WeVideo PBS).png|WeVideo PBS (1999)|link=https://youtu.be/J-69QmXLt9c?t=75 EPTV Forrest.png|EPTV (1998?) 7BA08E42-98F9-4B8D-A2D9-BA126B61FE48.jpeg|WSMT (1999) PTV Place Local Funding - Forrest (March 2, 2001 WQCP-TV).png|WQCP (March 2, 2001)|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=im7gfuzC5Kk&t=204s Underwater/Submarine (1998-1999, Version 2) The same setting of underwater was seen, sometimes a Submarine pass by. PTV Park Station ID - Submarine (1998 KLQU-TV).png|KLQU (March 5,1999, Rare Version)|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jMbd9enRuoM&t=168s PTV Park Station ID Submarine w rare logo (WRPT Mid 2000).png|WRPT (Mid 2000; Low Quality, Rare Version)|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w9RIfOHgF4k IMG 6609.JPG|WDSC (Rare Variant; 1999) 66F8E971-B81B-4F00-BD0B-FF78E4886141.jpeg|WXNC (2003) PTV Park Station ID - Underwater (2001 WDGV-TV).png|WDGV (2001)|link=https://youtu.be/x9P7E5SbUA4?t=200 PTV Park Station ID - Underwater (1998 WSMT-TV).png|WSMT (1998)|link=https://youtu.be/vG_2SuqVN2c?t=95 PTV Park Schedule Bumper - Submarine (1998 WeVideo Public TV).png|WeVideo PBS Schedule Bumper (1999)|link=https://youtu.be/7XI3jqY0pLI?t=59 PTV Park Station ID - Submarine (1998 WeVideo PBS).png|WeVideo PBS (1998)|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J-69QmXLt9c PTV Park Station ID - Underwater (April 5, 1999 KUDA-TV).png|KUDA (April 5, 1999)|link=https://youtu.be/jXKsQPrAo-4?t=25 Sub EPTV.png|EPTV (1998) PTV Park Station ID - Submarine (April 9, 2001 WQCP-TV Low Quality).png|WQCP (April 9, 2004)|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=im7gfuzC5Kk&t=238s PTV ID - Underwater (10 2000 WQCP-TV).png|WQCP (October 4, 2000; Local Funding)|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tLl1pXX7nIE&t=31s PTV ID - Underdater (WRPT 4:13:1999).png|WRPT (April 13, 1999; Low Quality)|link=https://youtu.be/SQY4YxSjnfw?t=33 PBS Kids Station ID - Submarine (WOCO-TV 12.30.2001).png|WOCO (December 30, 2001)|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wq2K4PasoeI&t=22s Kowa bumper 90s?.png|KOWA (2009 Variant?/March 6, 2009)|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5-CkRPimiaY&t=187s PBS Kids Program Break (KUPS-TV Late 2001) 1-39 screenshot.png|KUPS (Late - September 7, 2001)|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=on45_2ZA2D4&t=98s Outer Space/Rocketship (1998-1999, Version 2) The same setting was seen of outer space, sometimes a Rocketship pass by. CEC5A914-40E2-4542-BBD6-93E1BC9EB009.jpeg|WDSN (Early 2000; Rare Version) B6F1C41B-63FA-4550-844D-4088A0FDD08B.jpeg|WXNC (1999) PTV Park Station ID - Rocketship (1998 KLQU-TV).png|WXNC (1999)|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jMbd9enRuoM&t=29s WeVideo PBS ident (Rare).png|WeVideo PBS (2003; Rare Version)|link=https://youtu.be/ZqCl1NtyEgE?t=136 Screen Shot 2018-02-04 at 6.49.20 PM.png|Rhory Public Television (Unknown Year)|link=https://youtu.be/-tq7op7yZq4?t=83 Screen Shot 2018-02-03 at 11.10.23 AM.png|Dunciland University Television (1999; Rare Version) PTV Park Station ID - Outer Space (1998 KUDO-TV).png|KUDA (1998)|link=https://youtu.be/LBtRyroKAA0?t=192 PTV Park Station ID - Outer Space (1998 WeVideo PBS).png|WeVideo PBS (1998)|link=https://youtu.be/J-69QmXLt9c?t=14 PTV Park Setting Bumper - Outer Space (1996 WPPT-TV; Low Quality).png|WPPT (1996; Low Quality)|link=https://youtu.be/rdeI5nuLaWw?t=30 PTV Park Station ID - Rocketship (2004 WQCP-TV).png|WQCP (March 4, 2004) PTV Park Station ID - Rocket (Mid 1998-2000 KQNL-TV) 0-0 screenshot.png|KNQL (1999-2000)|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tEhdZ_cXg9I PTV ID - Space (10 2000 WQCP-TV).png|WQCP (October 7, 2000)|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tLl1pXX7nIE&t=60s PTV Park ID - Outer Space (WRPT-TV 6:12:2000).png|Rhory Public Television (June 12, 2000; Low Quality)|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xKJcBEMXKRg PTV Park Station ID - Outer Space (EPT 1999?).png|Elinery Public Television (2003)|link=https://youtu.be/dfJJURliikk?t=29 Around Glassland/Blimp (1998-1999, Version 2) The setting outside was seen, sometimes a Blimp passes by. CFCB6AB8-3CEB-45A7-95E3-BB120E430397.jpeg|WDSN (1999) WFBX Blimp (1999 or 2000).jpg|WFBX (2005?) PTV Park Station ID - Blimp (2000 WDGV-TV; Rare Variant).png|WDGV (2000)|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ceu2nFkHHnk Daisy Field Possibly in the same setting as the Barney ID, a field of Daisies is seeing. PTV Park Station ID - Daisyfiled (1999 WeVideo PBS).png|WeVideo (1999)|link=https://youtu.be/J-69QmXLt9c?t=65 Front Buildings These buildings can be seen which is a possibly same setting of Mr. Rogers Neighbood ID. (Alternate version) PTV Park Station ID - Front Building (1999? WeVideo PBS).png|WeVideo (1999?)|link=https://youtu.be/J-69QmXLt9c?t=46 ept arthur next id 1997.PNG|EPT Arthur Next ID (1997) EPTV Front Building.png|Elmore Public Television (EPTC,2002) PBS Kids EPT 1996 (unknown date) PTV break 0-14 screenshot.png|EPT (1996)|link=https://youtu.be/HGv1Ff43VKc?t=11 PBS Kids Program Break (early 2005 KDIP) 1-11 screenshot.png|KDIP (Early January 30, 2005)|link=https://youtu.be/s2nqEWErYEY?list=PLI2FnsvloPBszu2n3YDCi1INspK3SAC-6&t=64 PBS Kids Schedule Bumper - Neighborhood (MPTN Late 1999) 0-21 screenshot.png|MPTN (Late 1999)|link=https://youtu.be/bUdXNdiHX20?t=11 Mount Rushmore (Remake) In the same setting as the Wishbone ID. PTV Park Station ID - Mount Rushmore (1999? WeVideo PBS).png|WeVideo PBS (1999)|link=https://youtu.be/J-69QmXLt9c?t=41 PTV Place Schedule Bumper - Mt. Rushmore (March 2, 2001 WQCP-TV).png|WQCP-TV (March 2, 2001)|link=https://youtu.be/im7gfuzC5Kk Buoy (Remake) A buoy can be seen. Screen Shot 2018-06-17 at 10.09.39 PM.png|KUDA (April 5, 1999)|link=https://youtu.be/jXKsQPrAo-4?t=9 PTV Park Station ID - Bouy (1999 WeVideo PBS).png|WeVideo PBS (1999)|link=https://youtu.be/drvj8S-LIXY?t=81 ept bouy 2003.png|EPT (2003) Tulip Filed A filed of tulips can be seen. PBS Kids Program Break (March 6, 2004 WQCP-TV) 0-8 screenshot.png|WQCP (March 6, 2004)|link=https://youtu.be/RJrLSRCXGN4?t=8 Huge Lotus Flower A Pond with lilies can be seen. Sometimes a Huge lotus flower passes by. PBS Kids Program Break (March 6, 2004 WQCP-TV) 2-17 screenshot.png|WQCP (March 6, 2004)|link=https://youtu.be/RJrLSRCXGN4?t=137 PTV Park Station ID: Lotus Flower (1998 KUDO-TV).png|Hillingdon Public TV (KUDO; 1998) EPT UP Next 2005.png|EPT (2005) (The Glitch is that the link for PBS Kids was PTV Park) Pinwheel Three pinwheels spin very fast on central park. PTV Park ID - Pinwheel (Early May 14, 2000.png|KOAC (Early - May 14, 2000)|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hG-olF9DuO0&t=132s Ept2011.png|Elinery Public Television (May 3, 2011)|link=https://youtu.be/UiOqmjauH6Q?t=119 Dinosaur/Valley In the valley, a huge green dinosaur passes by. Screen Shot 2019-01-30 at 10.05.50 PM.png|KOAC (May 5, 2000) Daises Huge daisies are shown in the left or the right. PTV Park ID - Daisies (WAVN 1999; LF).png|WAVN (Local Funding; Early - February 19 1999)|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BSCe9EDRNLU&t=39s PTV Park ID - Daisies (WAVN 1999).png|WAVN (Early - February 28,1999)|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BSCe9EDRNLU&t=378s Clock Tower A Huge Clock Tower was shown and it could time. PTV Park ID - Clock Tower (WAVN 1999).png|WAVN (Early - February 19, 1999)|link=PTV Park ID - Daisies (WAVN 1999; LF) PTV Park ID - Clock Tower (WAVN April 8, 1999).png|WAVN (April 8, 1999)|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BSCe9EDRNLU&t=464s PTV Park Station ID - Time Tower (EPT 2005).png|Elinery Public Television (2005)|link=https://youtu.be/sMM4zyu8rgU?t=2 Google Public Television (GOOGPBS) Program Break Late 2006 1-43 screenshot.png|Google Public Television (Late 2006)|link=https://youtu.be/wYbJ1A5kLGM?t=103 'Fanmade Next Station Identifications' # These are the next bumpers that sometimes show this station logo. Outside Screen at PTV Park (1993-1998) The camera moved to close to the Outside screen at PTV Park and moved all the way to the sign. It could be a next bumper or local funding. Stations: WQYD In Carson City, Rhory Public Television, WDGV in north dakota Screen Shot 2018-02-03 at 3.23.10 PM.png|WRPT (July 21, 1997)|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FQSNiULzxUc Screen Shot 2018-02-03 at 3.33.50 PM.png|RNQL (1998, Version 1)|link=https://youtu.be/HoO96WorFY0?t=35 Screen Shot 2018-02-03 at 3.37.24 PM.png|RNQL (1998; Version 2)|link=https://youtu.be/HoO96WorFY0?t=104 Screen Shot 2018-02-04 at 8.18.53 PM.png|KNQL (1998)|link=https://youtu.be/Xv0-EPBNgn0?t=36 Screen Shot 2018-02-06 at 7.12.38 PM.png|Rhory Public Television (1998)|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=shJf_iHqnDs PTV Park Next Station ID (NBCPT Late 1997) screenshot.png|NBCPT (Late 1997)|link=https://youtu.be/lEptrshSrI0?t=20 PTV Park Next Station ID (RNQL _1998) screenshot.png|RNQL (1998; Version 3) PTV Park Next Bumper - Shining Time Station (1998 KLQU-TV) .png|KLQU (1998)|link=https://youtu.be/p5WOAShOcmM?t=105 PTV Park Next - Kratts Creatures (1999 KLQU-TV).png|KLQU (March 5, 1999)|link=https://youtu.be/jMbd9enRuoM?t=96 Lamb Chop Play Along ident (1993-1998) The P-Pals are watching a movie. Only Station: KNQL In Colombia, South America. KNQL-TV (Next ID) 1.png|KNQL (1998)|link=https://youtu.be/Xv0-EPBNgn0?t=24 Sign (1993-1998) This can be shown on the sign with the P-Pals and P-Pet. only Station: Rhory Public Television, wdgv. Screen Shot 2018-02-05 at 7.33.21 PM.png|Rhory Public Television (Early 1998)|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2gMWpjIxWsc 'Fanmade' Station Bumpers These bumpers can be on the station logo just for short bumpers. Banana Boat (1993-1998) This can be seen the p-pals are on the banana boat and other p-pals are on the canoe. Station: WQYD In Carson City, Rhory Public Television. Screen Shot 2018-02-04 at 4.33.04 PM.png|Rhory Public Television (Unknown year)|link=https://youtu.be/Lqf5hyr1RFM?t=54 Screen Shot 2018-02-04 at 4.35.10 PM.png|WYQD (1995)|link=https://youtu.be/sdfrD0GsCq4?t=37 Pianissimo's Piano Performance (1993 - 1998) Pianissimo walks to the stage and plays the piano. Stations: RNQL In Kansas & Illinois, MFLT, KKCP, KOPT, Minecraft Public Television, NAPT, WFNF, KAZT, WDGV in north dakota. Screen Shot 2017-09-09 at 8.27.24 PM.png|RNQL (1998)|link=https://youtu.be/HoO96WorFY0?t=2m3s IMG_7113.JPG|MFLT (1995) GPTV_(DNPBS)_1996_PBS_P-Pals_piano_ID.png|Geauga Public Television (DNPBS; 1996) BPT-LPT-DVS_Piano_(90s) (1).png|Big Bent Public Television (KBPT; 1996) Violin (1995-1998) Paganini playing a violin. Only Stations: MFLT, KKCP, WYQD In Carson City. IMG_7111.JPG|MFLT (1998) Screen Shot 2017-12-25 at 7.56.19 PM.png|WYQD (1997; Low Quality)|link=https://youtu.be/EUiXNm9TYDE Polly's Magic Trick (1993 - 1998) Polly makes a magic trick to appear the station id. Stations: RNQL In Kansas & Illinois, Roblox Public Television, HVPB, WASU, WEPB, NAPT, WQIT, WFNF, KAZT, MPTN, WXNC, KKCP, and WDGV in north dakota. Screen Shot 2017-09-09 at 8.28.26 PM.png|Microsoft Public Television Network (Unknown Year)|link=https://youtu.be/fTfO3SkUUqM?t=55s RNQL (1998) (2).png|RNQL (1998)|link=https://youtu.be/MsI8QiM-WoA?t=1m44s Screen Shot 2017-12-01 at 7.33.02 PM.png|WXNC (1997)|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JH10rcwIPmU Learningjects_Channel.jpg|Learningjects Channel (1998) Painter (1995-1998) Pierre is painting a station logo. Only Stations: Rhory Public Television, WDGV in north dakota, Elinery Public Television. Screen Shot 2018-02-04 at 6.47.33 PM.png|Rhory Public Televsion (Unknown year)|link=https://youtu.be/-tq7op7yZq4?t=19 Ept painter 1998.PNG|Elinery Public Television (1998)|link=https://youtu.be/dfJJURliikk?t=23 PTV Park Station ID - Painter (2000 EPT).png|Elinery Public Television (2000)|link=https://youtu.be/3COCWQFzdJk?t=55 Category:PTV Park Fanmades Category:Interstitial stuff Category:PTV Park Category:PTV Place